My saviour
by RabidCookie
Summary: Rachael longs to be rescued from bullies, and Frieza decides to make her wish come true...
1. Frieza's number 1 fan

_Frieza landed in front of Goku. Goku said angrily, "What's your deal anyway, Frieza?" Frieza smirked. "Well, basically I'm trying to kill you."_

Rachael laughed. Frieza was her favourite dragonball z character and she loved everything he said. His evil red eyes peered down at her from all her posters on her wall. She was Frieza's number one fan. There was nothing else unusual about Rachael. She was pretty average looking, with blue eyes and dark brown hair. But there was definetly something different about her. Her family knew it was her obession with Frieza that made her stand out, but the bullies at school didn't. They just knew she was different than them, and they didn't like it. So they made her life hell.

"**Rachael**! You'll be late for school if you don't get a move on! Get that tv off! **Now**!"

Rachael jumped when she heard her mum yelling. She rolled her eyes at the thought of going to school. She hated it there. She would rather just watch Frieza beat up Goku all day. She smiled again at the tv, before she turned it off and picked up her school bag. It had the word 'Freak' written on it in black marker. A little reminder from the bullies that no matter what, she'd always be different.

Meanwhile…

Frieza was far past plotting his escape from hell. Nothing mattered to him anymore. All he did was watch the crystal ball permanently tuned to Planet Earth. He didn't even know why. He didn't give a stuff about the puny saiyans now. Times had changed. He needed something more.

Frieza flicked his tail and turned to walk away.

"I think I'll go find Cell. I haven't annoyed him in ages."

Frieza suddenly froze. Everything was spinning, then all he could see was darkness.

"What's happening to me?"

Then he went into a dream…

_A beautiful girl was running down stairs, crying as a gang of girls pulled at her hair and shouted insults._

"_You're a right freak, Rachael!"_

_The girl called Rachael was tripped up by a sniggering bully. Rachael fell down the rest of the stairs while her tormentors ran away shrieking with laughter. Rachael cried as she tried to stand up. She wiped her bloody nose and wept._

"_Frieza…I wish you were real…You could save me. I wish you were here Frieza!"_

Frieza woke with a start. He shivered and looked around him. No one had noticed what had just happened.

"Good" thought Frieza. Then he stood completely still. The girl in his dream…Rachael. Frieza smiled. She was very pretty. " No, Frieza…what did the pretty girl say?" he muttered to himself. He scratched his head with a long white finger as he thought.

"_Frieza…I wish you were real…You could save me. I wish you were here Frieza!"_

Frieza hated the despair in her voice. He had only once felt that awful feeling of pure misery. When he had just managed to survive his first encounter with the legendary super saiyan, only to meet another one. He had felt humiliated, weak… and scared. He winced. He hated fear. Frieza knew, right in that very moment, that he couldn't let this 'Rachael' person feel like that. He had to do something about it. Being an evil mastermind, Frieza had already formed a plan. He would escape from this horrible place , somehow get to wherever Rachael was, and save her.

Frieza couldn't help laughing at the thought of doing anything for someone else. It was a strange feeling for the tyrant. Frieza knew deep down in his cold black heart that he was doing the right thing.

Frieza laughed again. " Well, I guess there's a first time for everything…"

To be continued...

**Authors Note: **This is my first Frieza story, and I hope its good! I got my inspiration for this story when I moved school and didn't fit in. A lot of people were nasty to me, and I became withdrawn and quiet, until I told my teachers what was happening. Now I've made friends and I'm happier, but this story is based on a daydream I had that Frieza recuesed me form the bullies. My advice to anyone who's going through bullying is this- don't suffer in silence.


	2. Escape from hades

Frieza shouted "King Yama!" at the top of his voice in the hope that King Yama could somehow hear him all the way from hell. King Yamma may not have heard him, but Cell certainly had. He flew towards Frieza.

"Are you alright, Frieza? Why are you shouting King Yama?"

Frieza replied "I really need to ask him for a favour. I know, it's crazy. He smirked. No need to explain everything to Cell. He wouldn't understand.

Cell smiled too. "C'mon, Frieza. Surely you can tell me what this favour is?"

Frieza sighed. "Alright." He turned his slim body to face Cell, and said "I'll tell you everything…"

Frieza explained about his dream, the pretty Rachael being bullied, and this weird feeling he had that he needed to protect her. He finished his story by saying "You probably think I'm crazy… but I feel really strongly about this Cell."

Cell looked hard at Frieza for a while, studying his features to check for any signs Frieza was joking. Once he was sure Frieza was being sincere, he said perfectly honestly "You're crazy."

Frieza laughed. Cell was so predictable! Cell hated being laughed at so he said "Well, you are! But…I'll help you."

Frieza stopped laughing and blinked. "What do you mean you'll help me?"

"I'll help you escape. You need to help this Rachael girl. Who knows, maybe someday I'll need to protect someone too…

Frieza smiled. "So how exactly do you plan on helping me?"

Cell thought for a while, then yelled "King Yama!"

"Yoo hoo King Yama! Can you hear me?"

"King Yama!"

On Planet Earth… 

Rachael yawned. She was exhausted after all the carry on at school. It was half past four and she was happy to be home. She hadn't been able to concentrate on her school work all day. She never could. Her teachers just thought she was stupid. No one cared that she was constantly crying, looking over her shoulder, forever daydreaming, always covered in bruises and scratches, never talking to anyone else in her class. She had been that way for as long as anyone could remember. Her parents had bigger problems that what they called the 'childish' worries their youngest daughter had concerning school. No one really understood Rachael. No one except Frieza.

Rachael heard Frieza's voice as she lay down on her hard bed. He said determinedly "Don't worry, Rachael. One day…one day, I'll save you."

Rachael blinked and sat up. She knew it was just her imagination but it made her feel better.

Back in Hell… 

King Yama sighed and he glared down at Frieza from his desk. He had given up ignoring Frieza and had eventually summoned the evil snake-like being up to talk to him. Anything to get him to shut up.

"Right, Frieza. I've got a lot of work to do, and a very short temper. Please explain why the hell you're making such a load of noise and disturbing everyone here, in hell, and probably even in heaven!"

Frieza was a bit thrown off by King Yama's temper, and he hoped Rachael appreciated how much he was risking for her. He hated begging people, especially people taller than him.

Frieza swallowed his pride and said "This might sound really unbelievable, but…" and he told Yama what he told Cell, while King Yama listened, completely shocked. Frieza started to grow uneasy as King Yama's eyes went as wide as saucers. Frieza finished "Please, please, please let me go and save Rachael. You can trust me! I haven't blown up anything in ages, and this is something I really have to do!" Frieza tried his best to look innocent. It was hard work!

King Yama wasn't sure whether to laugh or yell at the alien. He did neither. Instead he tuned his little tv to Earth. It showed him what Frieza had seen in the dream, and then it showed various clips of Rachael smiling at her Frieza posters, and staying up all night crying.

Frieza couldn't see what King Yama was watching so he had no choice but to study Yama's facial expression for clues as to what was going on. At first, Frieza thought Yama looked fierce. Then Frieza smiled broadly. Was King Yama…crying?

After ten minutes of awkward silence, King Yama looked down at Frieza. Frieza bit his lip as he waited for the verdict.

"You can go, Frieza. Go save Rachael. I don't know why she needs you, I mean, why _you_ of all people, but I can't deny she needs you. Frieza, find Rachael…" King Yama paused for a minute. He didn't want to say it, but…"Bring her here. She's going to heaven. And you're going with her."

Frieza took a sharp breath. He stammered "What?" He couldn't believe it. He got to go rescue a pretty girl, and then he got to spend eternity in heaven. He knew he didn't deserve it.

As if he could read Frieza's thoughts, Yama said "I know you don't deserve it, but Rachael deserves to be happy. She wants to be away from her bullies, and she wants to be with you. So whether you like it or not, you're going to heaven."

Frieza smiled, "I think I'm going to like it."

King Yama couldn't help laughing, before he remembered who he was talking to. His temper returned and he yelled "What are you waiting for? Frieza, get a move on!"


	3. Heaven

Rachael was daydreaming in her science lesson. Her teacher was fed up with her doing this practically every day.

"Rachael, you better start listening or I'll give you **another** punishment exercise. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, miss." Rachael sobbed.

"No need to get so upset, Rachael. You're so dramatic!" moaned the teacher.

A few girls giggled, before one of them shouted "Yeah, Rachael, you're such a drama queen!"

The rest of the class laughed and even the teacher giggled. Rachael held back tears and picked up her pen to start her work. "I'm not a drama queen…" she muttered to herself.

"Hey look, she's talking to herself! She belongs in the loony bin!"

This was too much for Rachael. She burst into floods of tears and gathered her belongings. She ran out of the room.

Rachael leaned against the wall in the corridor, and said "Frieza, please save me!"

Meanwhile…

Frieza was flying through the air. He hadn't felt so good in ages. He felt alive.

Frieza knew he had to find Rachael as soon as possible, but he didn't know where to start looking. All of a sudden, everything started spinning again. Frieza knew what was happening so this time he wasn't afraid.

Before him he could see a small city, a school, a girl crying in the corridor… Frieza recognised the girl as Rachael. He hated seeing her cry.

Frieza's eyes opened up once again and he focused on a small city in the distance. He powered up and flew at top speed towards it.

School had just finished and Rachael was walking slowly down the street, her mind on other things.

She wasn't aware that a gang of girls were sneaking up behind her. They snickered as they pulled her hair.

"Ow!" yelped Rachael. She turned around and came face to face with the giggling girls.

"Hey, drama queen!" they said, before one of them punched Rachael hard in the stomach.

Rachael cried as she gasped in pain and shock. The pain stopped her focusing properly and she was totally unaware and helpless when the same girl pushed her out on to the road. Rachael saw a huge red blur heading towards her.

Then…

Someone pulled Rachael up. She was flying! Rachael blinked in surprise as her eyes focused properly. She was being held up in the air by…_Frieza!_

Frieza smiled sweetly at her. "Hi."

"What? How? Why?"

Frieza laughed. "Don't worry. I was sent to protect you. No one can hurt you now, Rachael."

"You know my name…" whispered Rachael. It felt good to be flying higher and higher, held in Frieza's strong arms. It was a dream come true. "Frieza…" she said, "You're my savior!"

Frieza smiled at Rachael. "I'm glad. Now, I'm going to need to shout really loud so cover your ears."

Rachael looked confused but did as she was told.

Frieza took a deep breath, then shouted "**King Yama!**"

Back in hell…

King Yama rolled his eyes. "I hear you, I hear you…" He pressed a button on his desk and Frieza and Rachael both appeared before him.

Rachael gasped "Oh my god! You're King Yama!"

King Yama smiled. He loved being recognised.

Frieza shook his head. "Just get on with it, you moron…" he thought to himself.

King Yama cleared his throat. "Rachael, we are giving you what you want. You can have Frieza-" Frieza glared at him. He wasn't anyone property! Not that he was complaining or anything. "-and you can go to …. Heaven!"

Rachael gasped and then smiled. She turned to her idol Frieza. "Are you okay with this?" she asked, praying that he said yes. Frieza smiled back at her. "I'm totally okay." He answered, and kissed Rachael softly on the cheek. Rachael blushed.

"It's settled!" King Yama banged his hammer on the table. "Up to heaven you go!"

Frieza looked around him. He was in heaven! He couldn't believe an evil tyrant like him could ever be here. He looked at Rachael. "I think we'll be happy here…"

Rachael grinned back and said "I think we will, my savior…"

_Baby, you're all that I want_

_When you're lying here in my arms_

_I'm finding it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven_

DJ Sammy, Heaven


End file.
